The God and the angel
by Verseprose
Summary: After the Death of Glitter concert Curt goes backstage and meets Mandy. He catches sight of Arthur.
1. The first look

Title: The God and the angel

Fandom: Velvet Goldmine

Pairing: Curt/Arthur/Mandy

Rating: K+

Summary: After the Death of Glitter concert Curt goes backstage and meets Mandy. He catches sight of Arthur.

Warnings: There is only one place in this chapter where I use "Dammit".

Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me. The characters and the story are from Velvet Goldmine. (For the moment I will only follow the story of Curt and Arthur from the Death of Glitter concert.)

* * *

**The first look**

He walked backstage, his whole body covered with sweat after the effort of signing. He was lost in his thoughts still carrying the pain that had overwhelmed him when he's started signing that song. Feelings that he'd thought buried had taken control of his body, making him soak into the song.

Dammit. He thought he was over all of this. It seemed he was wrong. All the bitterness, the anger had taken hold of him to finally let him empty and more in grief than before, tears falling from his eyes as he finished the song.

Remembering of Brian was always painful.

Suddenly a pair of arms grabbed him and pulled him into a long and warm hug.

" That was really beautiful!" Curt leaned into the hug, glad for this moment of oblivion and comfort.

" Yeah?" Curt asked helpfully. Coming from Mandy this was genuinely heart-warming.

"Yeah!"

"Thanks!"

Everyone had been surprised by the friendship born between the two of them after the coldness and indifference of their former relationship. They had barely talked to each other during the time Brian was with Curt. But after they bumped into each other a month or two ago, they had started to talk about the past and what had happen and finally, they'd realized that they had something in common: Brian. Since then, they'd started to see each other and go out from time to time. That's when Curt had invited Mandy to the concert. After all, they were alike. They were both exes of Brian; they had gone through the same things.

But now Curt had something on his mind.

"Did you see – uh?" he asked, a little smile burgeoning on his lips. He couldn't help it. He needed to know. Even now, after all the time that had passed there was still a tinge of hope in his heart.

Mandy bent his head a little and seemed to hesitate for a second but then answered clearly:

" No I didn't see him."

Curt's smile faded as he thought of the stupidity of his question. Yeah. Like Brian could still care about him. If he ever had.

He looked back to Mandy, but she had turned her head and took a brief look at something. He followed her gaze and his eyes met the one's of a boy standing a few steps away. His cheeks blushed a little when he realized he'd been staring at them since they went backstage.

'Nice face' thought Curt. Despite the dim light, he could see the beauty of his features under the large amount of make-up. He was young. Curt wouldn't give him more than seventeen. Another fan. Another one came to pay tribute to the vanishing glam rock. There were hundreds of them tonight, all dressed up in glamorous outfits and all wearing glimmering make-up.

But this one had something special. There was something…angelic…about him.

And then he smiled at him.

Not a smile of lust trying to capture his attention. Just a little and shy smile full of respectful interest. Full of admiration. No he was definitely not like the others.

Mandy hugged him again and he was forced to break the gaze. He came back smiling to her and she offered him to go take a drink together. He nodded and she started walking toward the bar. Taking his silver-leopard jacket he followed her steps. He could still feel the young boy's gaze on his back.

* * *

Even if it was well into the night, most of the people who had came to the concert were still there. Music was coming from the jukebox, almost covered by the noise of the talks. 

Mandy had left a couple minutes ago. They had talked together like old friends while taking a few drinks, beer for Curt. And before leaving, Mandy had given him one last hug promising she would contact soon.

Curt ground his cigarette in a nearby ashtray. The night wasn't finish yet and he was already longing for his bed. He smothered a smirk, remembering he didn't have one.

He looked up and noticed a face in the crowd. He removed the lock of hair from his face and recognized the boy. It was that kid from backstage. The one with the angelic face. He was still here. And he was looking at him.

Curt idly wondered for how long he had been staring.

He was more than acquainted to constantly have the eyes of people on him. Sometimes full lust. Other times full of distaste. But Curt wouldn't mind to have the full attention of that pair of eyes.

'Cause, there was something different about this one. He wasn't like the other fans that had came tonight. He was a way more attractive than them.

What was it about him Curt found so captivating?

Was it his eyes, like two jewels, sparkling softly in the dim light, with just a little touch of sadness in them? Maybe his mouth. His full and luscious lips, almost pouting. Or maybe, just the way he was acting, the way he looked, with this indescribable air of pureness, of innocence that was beaming from him. The manner he was looking at him so...intently.

Oh God, he wanted him! He wanted to capture this spirit of him and keep it forever in him, for the times when he would need something to cherish.

Well. They would meet. But not here.

The place was too noisy and not cozy enough for that. He wanted to concentrate on each second he would pass with that kid, remember all the details, each sensation, each feeling. Yeah, he wanted to feel it, and Curt was sure that with that boy, he would be entirely satisfied.

He turned to the bar and swallowed his last gulp of beer. Then he stood up and began to walk slowly in the boy's direction. When he arrived in front of him, he gave the boy a heated glance and then made him a meaningful wink before continuing his way. Taking his time, he reached the door, turned his head to take a last peek at the kid before he made his way to the stairs leading to the roof.

* * *

To be continued 

Please let me a review or comment so I will know that someone has read it.


	2. On the roof

Title: The God and the angel

Fandom: Velvet Goldmine

Pairing: Curt/Arthur

Rating: M for some sexual content

Summary: The night on the roof

Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me. The characters and the story are from Velvet Goldmine. (For the moment I will only follow the story of Curt and Arthur from the Death of Glitter concert.)

* * *

**On the roof **

Arthur's eyes were still fixed on the door.

He couldn't believe it. Curt Wild had walked by him to give him a wink. And had returned him his long and heated gaze with those beautiful and sad bluish-green eyes of him.

He must have dreamed.

He was more awesome than what Arthur has seen of him on pictures. It couldn't be compared. A simple shot was unable to show his majestic gracefulness. The subjugating assertiveness of his feline pace. It couldn't seize all that intensity radiating from him. Neither than it could capture all the sadness and sorrow of his gaze.

But that wasn't the only thing Arthur had seen in those outstanding iris. There had been something else gleaming in there, like a blazing fire.

An cracking sparkle of desire.

Could it be that? Was it possible? Maybe it was just in his head. It wouldn't be a first and after all he had drunk with the Creatures before the concert, it wouldn't be surprising.

But what if it wasn't? What if he was right about it? About the fact that the most beautiful and desirable man Arthur had ever saw had noticed him and returned him his stare with desire. That this man had winked at him, inciting him to go after him. Arthur didn't know what to do.

Well, he knew what he wanted. In a sense, from the depths of his heart, he always had. Who wouldn't want to reach the stars, even though for only a brief moment?

All that was missing from him was the guts to go along with his wish – follow the path Curt had taken to join him.

He had to make a choice. Stay that frightened kid and be the shadow of himself for the rest of his life or become the man he dreamed to be.

He had to take a decision. Now. Before his only chance of happiness slipped away forever.

Lost in the alternatives of his dilemma, he had been oblivious that he had already made his way through the crowd and pushed the door at the far end of the hall. And now he was facing the stairs. A dazzling smile crept on his lips as he started to climb up the steps.

His choice was made.

* * *

As he reached the top of the stairs, Arthur realised he was on the roof. He shivered at the bite of the chill through his shirt. It was a shock after the suffocating heat inside. 

It was lighter outside because of all the stars shining in the sky.

The door closed aloud behind him, as he looked around for Curt. Only five minutes had passed since Curt walked out, but to Arthur it seemed like an hour ago. As if the time had lengthened since the moment he'd seen the man leaning against the bar.

And then he found him.

Curt was sprawled on the edge of the roof, a lighted fag between his fingers. He took a long drag from it, keeping the smoke in his mouth for a moment, before breathing out. His eyes were on Arthur.

This one realised he had stopped at Curt's sight.

"Come closer." Curt said gently. He was obviously waiting for him.

Arthur moved towards, looking around, a smile burgeoning on his lips in spite of himself. Curt's voice was different now he wasn't onstage anymore. But it was still bewitching.

"Don't be frightened. What's your name?" Curt asked. He was glad the kid came. He was already anticipating what might happen next. "Favorite color?"

Arthur drew back at Curt. Even now, away from the lights of the stage, he looked like a God. The living God of glam rock and night.

"Song? Movie?"

He was peering at him, gauging his reactions.

"Don't be nervous. Are you high?" Still with his low, velvety voice.

" I'm on a button." Arthur replied awkwardly.

Curt bit his lip. His foot was gently tapping the ground. He grew impatient to touch him. He wanted to take him in his arms right now. But he needed to calm before. Was the kid making him nervous? A smile sprang on his lips, soon vanished. He took another long drag of smoke. The boy was staring at him as he slowly walked by, and the heated look on his face melted through Curt's unblinking face, making him shudder lightly. Suddenly a wave of fire passed through his entire body, tightening it for a moment. When it passed, leaving a soft gasp on his lips, he loosened his teeth, his senses still on fire. He threw the fag off the building.

Arthur completed the steps missing to reach Curt.

"So? Your name?" His voice was a bit hoarse from what happened previously.

"A-Arthur."

Curt smiled. "Beautiful name. It suits you well."

"Thanks." He blew shyly.

"Wanna beer?" Curt asked, tending one towards him.

"No, thanks." He was too thrilled to be able to drink without choking.

Curt shrugged off and opened the bottle. The beer splashed, spattering both of them. Curt began to laugh unfetterdly. Arthur tried to refrain but swept up by Curt's obvious abandon, he sat back and a chuckle broke through his lips soon transformed into a true laughter. Gradually it stopped, letting a smile on their faces. It was great. Just to be there with Curt. And to laugh. It was great.

"Hey."

Arthur followed Curt's gaze into the sky and caught sight of a falling star. It was all-beautiful and unconsciously, he began to stare.

"Make a wish."

Curt's eyes drew back to Arthur, admiring his features. He couldn't help but smile. For Curt, Arthur's dazzler toward the stars was inescapable. You couldn't help but feel the magic coming from them.

Their eyes encountered and hooked on. He took another gulp of beer, still meeting Arthur's gaze.

Arthur was mesmerized. He couldn't stop looking at his attractive companion. He was more than awesome; he was fascinating. The silver-leopard jacket was opened on his chest, showing his muscular frame and he wore a pair of tight silver pants that hugged his legs, his ass and his cock...like a second skin. At this moment, he felt something move inside him, heat scattering low in his stomach, and embarrassed, he escaped Curt's eye to return at his contemplation of the starry night. It was beautiful.

Curt lifted a hand and raised it slowly in his direction.

His skin was pale, almost glowing. It looked just like marble, and when his hand caressed his cheek, Arthur almost expected it to be cold. But Curt's palm was warm against his skin, and when he brushed a finger on his lips, his contact left a burning trail behind it.

Curt grabbed his chin and turned his head, for their eyes to make contact. His gaze was penetrating and seemed to be filled with need. Slowly, he moved his hand from his chin to his neck, in a light caress, and placed his free hand on Arthur's waist. Throughout the gesture, he had moved closer and their heads were now parted by not more than a few centimeters. Arthur's tongue instinctively ran on his lips, only heightening the tension, and Curt pulled his head down to capture his mouth.

Tearing Arthur's lips apart for his tongue to slip inside, he plundered his mouth, testing its softness, savouring each morsel of his mouth, as sweet as honey.

When the kiss ended, Curt came to Arthur's back, alighting a raft of soft kisses on his neck while his hands slid lightly to wrap around the slender waist, wandering under the shirt.

Shuddering, Arthur grabbed its edging, attempting to pull his shirt up, but the sleeves stayed caught around his head and Curt had to help him, pulling it off for his hand to run on his chest and his eyes to make the best of the sight.

Arthur slowly turned around in Curt's arms that snaked around his neck, pulling him closer for another hungry kiss. His fingers were drawing circles on his sensitive skin and his tongue, curling around his, was rubbing exquisitely.

This was nice but Curt needed more.

Hurriedly he pushed Arthur against the closest fence, and with a slick shoulder move, scrapped his jacket, for it to fell on the ground in a bunch. Leading Arthur into another deep kiss, he flattened him and sticked a knee between his thighs, archly grounding every inch of his body against Arthur's. The kiss became more hasty, eagerness taking control of their body. A groan escaped Arthur's mouth as Curt rode a hand on the growing bulge of his pants, increasing his aching hardness, and when Curt ran a hand under his trousers, Arthur firmly gripped the bleached blond hair in his hands.

His excitation increased by the passionate response, Curt took his mouth ravenously, unsnapping the younger man's pants. The pale body in his hands was as hot as fire. Despite its obvious inexperience, he could heighten his desire like nobody. Reluctantly breaking the kiss, he approached his mouth from Arthur's ear and whispered huskily: "Turn around."

Quivering at the feel of the hot breath on his skin, Arthur fulfilled the request, unsure he'd be able to stand Curt's ministrations much longer. He wished Curt to go faster. But when the older man slipped his tongue in his ear, his legs melted and he fell on his knees, fixing his hand on the fence to support himself. Curt kneeled behind him, making a quick job of his own trousers and take Arthur in his arms.

Pressing himself closer in a tender hug, he leaned his head on Arthur's shoulder to nuzzle his cheek tenderly. He had closed his eyes, shortly mislaid in blissful ease, and when they opened, he caught a glimpse of something acutely sparkling in the sky and looked further.

"Hey."

Lying contentedly against Curt's chest, Arthur raised his eyes upwards and saw all the glitters falling quietly in the sky, like a sparkling rain.

He hadn't felt Curt's hands grab his waist and when Curt thrust himself within Arthur, both groaned at the initial heated contact, enjoying the feeling of completion. Arthur soon forgot the light pain at Curt's entry, allayed by the tenderness of his touch.

"Make a wish..."

When they began to move, their hips rocking together, words started to flow form Curt's mouth, whispered in his deep and muffled tone, increasingly hoarse and panting as their rhythm grew faster.

"...and see yourself, tangled garlands in your hair. Of coarse you were pleasantly surprised."

Arthur wouldn't remember them on the moment, as he dashed with Curt towards ecstasy, but on another place and time they would spewed out of his mouth as if they'd been curved in it.

They were now surging together to reach deliverance. Curt had slipped a hand on his firm arousal and strolled it on its length, bringing Arthur to ease up instantly.Whit a final thrust, they reach climax together, pools of pleasures submerging them, sending them higher.

Seeking for breath as their heartbeats leisurely slowed, they dragged themselves on an old mattress, apparently left behind long ago, and collapsed.

Curt's weigh was heavy on him, almost smothering him, but when Curt rolled aside, Arthur rued that heavy pressure, suddenly feeling cold and empty. He was surprised when a wan arm wrapped around him and dragged him closer to rest against his chest. Arthur could feel the heat coming from Curt's body and his belly slowly rising up and down as he breathed.

That mere feeling filled him with a strange hit of happiness and he sat back against Curt, leaning his head on the older man's shoulder. He was almost asleep, rocked by the regular movement of their breathing.

"I will mangle your mind."

It hadn't been said louder than a whisper, but Arthur heard it. Just before he lapsed into sleep.


End file.
